The Pumpkin patch
by SilverYoko
Summary: Tyson and Kai go pumpkin picking the day after Halloween, and Tyson learns that a locked door isn’t always the safest place. Especially when there is an unknown spare involved. TyKai


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ty/Kai

Warnings: Language/Yaoi

Beta: None

Summary: Tyson and Kai go pumpkin picking the day _after _Halloween, and Tyson learns that a locked door isn't always the safest place. Especially when there is an unknown spare involved.

**The Pumpkin Patch**

_SilverYoko_

Kai frowned as the blue haired teen waved his arms in excitement and took off ahead of him, the _exact _thing Kai had told him not to do once they entered the pumpkin patch. It didn't take too long for Kai to lose sight of Tyson amongst the throng of people who were picking off the last few good pumpkins.

Honestly, when he had agreed to take Tyson to this god forsaken patch he had expected no one to be there, and rotting pumpkins to be the only thing left. That way he could both satisfy Tyson and not have to carve a pumpkin when Halloween was already over.

He wasn't intending to do more than he had to, but Karma was a bitch and she hated him.

There were healthy, huge, pumpkins all around and an ungodly amount of people pushing and shoving to get their pick. He had already lost Tyson in the first minute of their little adventure, and as the seconds ticked by Kai's patience diminished along with the amount of useful pumpkins.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes towards the heavens and shoved his own way through the path of people. If anything he was going to make Tyson get a small pumpkin, preferably the smallest pumpkin _ever _and they'd go from there.

Unfortunately, things never went the way he intended.

When he found Tyson the blue haired teen was marveling over what seemed to the _biggest frickin' pumpkin _Kai had ever saw, and before he could even get a word in edgewise Tyson turned and mumbled what sounded liked, "ohmygodwehavetogetthispumpkin, haveyoueversawonethis_freakingbig_before?" before rubbing his hands all over it and trying to prove its size to Kai by putting his arms around it.

Biting his tongue Kai shook his head mutely; the look in Tyson's eyes and the sheer joy in his voice had Kai sold. He knew that they would be taking this entirely _too big pumpkin_ home, and he would be the one who would be sitting at the table carving it while Tyson just made a mess and watched over his shoulder.

Pinching the bridge of his nose once more Kai nodded as Tyson pleaded to take it home and "oof'ed as Tyson wrapped himself around his middle. Kai had to motion Tyson to help him pick up the pumpkin, as he had started to dance around the pumpkin and calling out, "you snooze you lose!" to those who looked on.

Kai had to wonder how it would go over if he told Tyson the only reason they were looking was because of how he was acting, and not because they wanted the too damn big pumpkin.

_It's going to be a long day…_

"Tyson! Stop parading around it, and help me pick it up."

"Right," Tyson had muttered this with deadly seriousness and Kai had to do a double take and glare. A chill crawled up his spine, and that could only mean one thing.

Tyson was up to something.

"Damnit."

"What, Kai?"

"Nothing. Help me lift this, and be careful! Do _not _drop it."

Grunting with effort, _most _of the effort Kai thought with irritation, they managed to lift the pumpkin, waddle with it to the stand to buy it, and waddle to the car all within half an hour. If Kai took Tyson's word for it they made fantastic time, minus the fifteen or so rests that were required.

Smacking the back of Tyson's head Kai ducked into the car, snapped the seatbelt home and told him none too gently that if he didn't get his ass in the car _now _he was leaving him behind and shoving the pumpkin out the side of the car.

"_That_," Kai told Tyson, "is making good time."

"Kai."

Poke.

"Hey…"

Jab.

"Kaaaaiiii…"

"_What?"_

"I don't think you're doing it right."

"…Doing," Kai pinched the bridge of his nose where he felt a headache come on, "_what_ right Tyson?"

"The jack o' lantern's face…it's crooked…"

"It's a jack o' lantern, Tyson. They aren't supposed to be perfect."

"They aren't supposed to be lopsided either," Tyson muttered out of the side of his mouth as he moved the pumpkin shavings around on the table.

"…excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Kai looked rather menacing with that knife, and Tyson figured he had pushed his luck far enough today anyway. Grinning to himself he peeked through his bangs at Kai. He couldn't actually believe he had gotten Kai to go with him, let alone actually carve the thing for him. This morning when he had suggested it he thought Kai was going to strangle him, after all when Kai had suggested the pumpkin idea a week before Tyson had scoffed at the idea.

Then Kenny had shown him the nifty little jack o' lantern that he and Tala had made. Tyson could think of nothing but their pumpkin for the next week, but by the time he had actually got around to getting the nerve to ask Halloween had passed without his noticing.

Tyson fidgeted happily, swaying from side to side as he watched the muscles bunch and relax in Kai's shoulders. A soft smile tugged at his lips as Kai mumbled soft curse words, face scrunching up in irritation at he had to at tug the knife particularly hard to make the pumpkin release its grip.

His finger's itched to reach out and run along the veins that were showing in Kai's arms, and along the muscles that were straining. Tyson always wanted to touch him, to feel the skin that was pulled taut over the muscle. His fingers always itched with the urge when the older teen was near. It made going through the day particularly hard. Shifting his weight he made a slight sound in the back of his throat, and dropped his chin on Kai's shoulder.

"What now?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to feel you."

From the corner of his eye he saw Kai's face flame, and he knew he had struck a nerve when Kai batted him away with a, "stop that."

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Kai's neck he nibbled at the earring that adorned Kai's ear. He could feel the tension leave Kai's body, as the knife clattered to the table and Kai had him on his lap in one smooth motion.

"You really don't know how to listen."

Threading his fingers through Kai's feather soft hair Tyson grinned upwards, "That because I enjoy your punishments so much."

Kai's cheeks took on a red tint and he flicked Tyson in the forehead, "You really are too much sometimes Tyson."

"Yeah," The blue haired blader nuzzled his nose under Kai's ear, "But you love me for it anyway."

"Hmm, do I?"

Unceremoniously Tyson found himself dumped onto the floor underneath the table.

"I need to finish the pumpkin you wanted, find a way to occupy yourself until then Tyson."

Spluttering in outrage Tyson hit Kai in the shin, crossed his arms and plotted against his lover in the dark of underneath the table.

It didn't take more than a few moments and a wicked grin painted itself on Tyson's face.

"Kai?"

"Tyson, I told you—T-Tyson!"

Grappling with Tyson was something Kai was used to, and won. Occasionally. Tyson had the irritating habit of always having the element of surprise on his side, and in this case of keeping his pants buttoned Kai could already tell that he was fighting a losing battle.

Frowning in indignation Kai made one last jerk at the top of his pants. And in the silence of their kitchen there was an ear splitting rip and then deafening silence of Kai's anger boiling over.

"Tyson…?"

"Yes, Kai…?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Yes, Kai."

Before Kai had the chance to make his swipe at Tyson's neck the blue haired teen shoved himself away from Kai's chair, with a quickness only bred from unbridled fear, and dashed to the bathroom.

The only room in the apartment with a lock aside from the front door.

Kai knew this.

Kai _also_ knew that it was the only room to have a spare key.

Tyson, however, did _not_ know this.

A grin curved Kai's lips upwards as he folded his hands across his stomach and leaned back. He would let Tyson shake in there for a few minutes while he finished the damned pumpkin and then go after the key and the blue haired troublemaker.

Yes, Revenge would indeed be sweet.

Tyson's breathing came in shuddered and uneven gasps. He had begun to barricade the door but had to remind himself that the lock would be enough to deter his angered lover. There was no need for the towel rack, trash can, and cabinet to be shoved in front of the door.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he silently moved things back into place, straining his ears for any sound of Kai's footsteps. Oddly enough there was no sound. None at all. Not even the tick of the kitchen clock.

A bead of sweat rolled down Tyson's face, and he swallowed thickly.

This couldn't be good.

Quiet was never good.

In the silence there was a soft click, and Tyson's eyes flew to the bathroom door.

The door was unlocked.

Oh, dear _god_ the door was _unlocked_! Why hadn't he left it barricaded?!

Throwing himself at the door Tyson braced himself on the wood floor.

His efforts only managed to get him a door knob to the nose, and the silence of the room was shattered with Tyson's ear splitting shriek of pain.

Quiet was _never _good in the case of Kai and Tyson's apartment.

"It's not funny, asshole."

A small grin was playing on Kai's lips as he looked over his lover. Tyson held his fifth bloodied tissue to his nose which had immediately begun gushing blood once Tyson had let go of his nose long enough for Kai to examine what had happened.

At the sight of the blood his blue haired fool had begun shrieking once more about death and dying and never being a model before he finally clutched at his face again inevitably making the whole situation worse as he hit himself in the nose.

In the end both of their shirts were covered with blood, and Tyson had to be restrained so he would stop making the bleeding worse and ever since then the younger one had refused to speak with 'that nose breaking asshole' for the last fifteen minutes.

Kai had found the whole situation amusing in itself but Tyson did not think it was funny in the least. He swore up and down that Kai had hit him with the door, and wouldn't listen to Kai when he tried to explain that he hadn't even touched the door knob before Tyson's leap of faith.

"I think we should take you to the E.R."

Tyson pursed his lips and glared even harder at Kai from his perch on the kitchen countertop.

"If it's really broken then we need to get it set Tyson," Kai's lips pursed as well, and he felt the beginning licks of irritation on the corners of his patience.

"No. You did this to me. You will have to suffer the consequences of my crooked nose."

"I did _not_—"

Sighing with frustration Kai threaded his fingers through his hair; it wasn't like he really believed Tyson's nose was broken. It looked perfectly fine, which meant it probably _was_, it just kept bleeding because the idiot wouldn't stop touching it.

"Here, let me see it again okay?"

Sliding off of the counter top Tyson shuffled over to him, holding his bloodied tissue harder to his nose and glaring through his bangs. Kai had already messed up his nose once, and he really didn't want him touching it again…but he was the lesser of Evils.

E.R. or Kai?

Kai won hands down.

Gently pushing Tyson's hand away from his nose Kai poked (gently) and prodded (even more gently) until he was satisfied that the nose wasn't broken, and that it should stop bleeding if Tyson would just _stop touching it. _

"Come on, come lay with me on the couch. We'll put in a movie and check it again in a little bit."

Tyson had managed to entirely drape himself over Kai's body as they had finally laid down on the couch after an argument about who was going to lay down first.

Kai had won, obviously. Now he was rethinking his winning, because he was entirely too hot with Tyson all over him and he didn't want to further an argument with telling him to get the hell off.

Tyson had nuzzled his head under Kai's chin, had his arms around his waist, and had pulled himself half on top of his body while twining their legs together. Mock sighing Kai patted the top of Tyson's head, playing with a strand of midnight blue hair.

He had to admit, he could be in worse situations than this. A soft snore came from Tyson's parted lips and Kai took the chance to do something unlike him in the safety of Tyson being in dreamland.

He leaned down and softly kissed the top of Tyson's head.

"I love you, idiot..."

"I love you too, asshole."

Tyson peeked shyly from under his bangs, a wide grin splitting his face as he was more than quite pleased with himself at his cunning. It didn't take too much to outwit Kai on the romantic stuff. He got him every time.

Stretching for a kiss Tyson puckered his lips overdramatically as one hand crept up Kai's shirt, and the other toyed with the waistband of his jeans. Rolling his eyes as Kai stubbornly refused to lean down once more; Tyson leaned up and grabbed a hold of Kai's bottom lip tugging gently.

Slipping his hand into the depths of Kai's jeans Tyson once more found himself unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, but this time the blue haired teen laughed.

"Kisses shouldn't taste like blood," was Kai's indignant response as he stalked towards their room.

"You're just embarrassed I caught you doing something cute," was Tyson's singsong response to his lover as he pushed himself off the floor.

"I'm going to kill you," was the muffled response as the bedroom door slammed shut.

"I know," Tyson skipped after his easily embarrassed lover and slipped into the bedroom behind him.


End file.
